


Silk

by ba_lailah



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Trick or Treat: Challenge Yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/pseuds/ba_lailah
Summary: James Bond is afraid of the dark.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fajrdrako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/gifts).



"No blindfolds," Bond says, more abruptly than he means to.

Rogers pauses next to the bed, silk tie dangling from one hand. "Why not?" he asks.

Bond ought to lie. The truth will make him vulnerable—far more vulnerable than he is right now, spread-eagled and shackled to a charmingly old-fashioned brass bed in an anonymous Camden flat. He could get out of these handcuffs in four seconds on a bad day. The truth is not so easily escaped.

But he and Rogers have had each other's backs in more than one firefight, and he's surprised to realize that he does trust the man. So he says it: "I'm afraid of the dark."

The corner of Rogers's mouth quirks up. "The great 007, unmanned by a childhood terror," he says. "You don't need to tell me to keep that a secret. No one would ever believe me."

Bond grits his teeth. He still trusts Rogers, but right now he doesn't like him very much.

Rogers leans over him, trailing the end of the tie down his naked chest. Bond shivers, remembering why he chose this way of releasing post-mission tension and this particular companion for the release. In the field, Rogers is brisk and all business. But over drinks, Bond saw something quite different in the way Rogers sized him up and dug little barbs of wit into the few remaining tender spots in his ego. Cruelty has always been Bond's kryptonite.

"You're stronger than I am," Rogers says softly. "Faster. A better shot. The best escape artist I've seen, and I've seen a few."

Bond nods. There's no room for false modesty in their line of work.

"So if you want to stop me, you can stop me," Rogers says. "But I like the idea of making you afraid."

And then the silk comes down over his eyes, and the darkness swallows him up.


End file.
